Siempre Contigo
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kaoru cae en una infidelidad. One-shot que participa en la actividad "Los regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto. Obsequio para Pajarito Azul.


Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para Pajarito Azul porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos.

o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o

 **Siempre Contigo**

por

Blankaoru

o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o

Kaoru despertó temprano, completamente sedienta. Al moverse reparó en quien dormía a su lado y comenzó a sudar frío.

-Oh, no...

Para su desmayo, el hombre junto a ella se sentó emitiendo un quejido y cubriéndose la cara para evitar directamente la luz, causante de su malestar. Dejando a la vista sus hombros anchos, torso fuerte y varonil, brazos musculosos, Yahiko entrecerró los ojos al enfrentar a Kaoru. Ambos sufrieron un sobresalto con esto, al ser conscientes de sus cuerpos desnudos y recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior en fracciones de segundo.

Avergonzados, apartaron rápidamente la mirada, sintiendo a un tiempo el rojo teñir furiosamente sus rostros. Ella salió despacio del futón, notando con estupor la humedad que resbaló entre sus piernas apenas se puso de pie y se vistió con una yukata, saliendo sin mirar atrás. Yahiko en tanto se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, emitiendo un leve quejido. Luego buscó su ropa y salió también.

Se encontraron en la cocina. Desayunaron en absoluto silencio, evitando mirarse. Yahiko pudo haberse ido a su casa pero optó por quedarse allí. Sintió que si se iba de inmediato Kaoru podría interpretarlo como un absoluto rechazo a lo que había pasado la noche anterior y a ella misma y no estaba seguro de pensar eso. Debía quedarse y dar la cara, aunque no tuviera ni la más remota idea sobre qué decir. Seguro algo se le ocurriría en el transcurso del día.

-No es fácil...-murmuró Kaoru. El joven le prestó atención.

-¿Decías?

Kaoru cerró los ojos con fuerza, pasó saliva y lo encaró... o lo intentó al menos porque enseguida bajó la cabeza.

-Digo que no es fácil porque creo que... creo que después de esto no deberíamos volver a vernos. Creo... creo...

Sus palabras murieron mientras salían de sus labios. No podía pedirle a Yahiko que se marchara. Él vivía de las clases que daba en el dojo Kamiya y ella misma se beneficiaba de los alumnos que llegaban buscando aprender un estilo que les enseñara a defenderse y a proteger a los que amaban, animados por las proezas que se contaban del maestro Myojin, que tenía sólo veintidós años.

-Lo siento. No sé qué debemos hacer después de esto.-reconoció la mujer en voz baja.-Sólo sé que le he fallado a Kenshin, a mi hijo. No sé cómo viviré con esta vergüenza.

Kaoru se cubrió la cara para enfatizar lo que sentía, si bien no se permitió llorar por si misma ni lo sucedido.

-La responsabilidad también es mía, Kaoru.- repuso Yahiko, clavando sus profundos y enormes ojos castaños sobre ella. El tono grave y firme de su voz la sacó de su momento autocompasivo.- También le fallé a Kenshin, a Kenji, pero más importante aún, te fallé a tí y eso creo que nunca me lo perdonaré.

Yahiko se puso de pie. Era alto. No tanto como Sanosuke, pero si bastante más que Kenshin, que ella. Kaoru levantó la vista, recorriendo de manera casual su cuerpo ahora fornido cubierto por el kimono azul marino y cerrado por un discreto obi en la cintura. Trató de recordarlo como el niño que llegó a su casa y una punzada de culpa la atacó. Ella no debió, no con él. Atento a su expresión, Yahiko pudo intuir lo que pasaba por la mente de su maestra.

-Kaoru, ambos somos adultos ahora. Buscaremos la mejor manera de afrontar nuestros actos.

-Debo decírselo a Kenshin cuando regrese. Él debe saber.

A Yahiko no le gustaba la idea pero aceptaba que era lo más correcto.

-Cuando lo hagas, me gustaría estar presente. Por ahora lo mejor será que me prepare para impartir la clase del mediodía y pensaré en una manera de marcharme de aquí. Tal vez con los conocimientos que tengo pueda abrir un dojo en otra región. Será lo mejor.

Salió del lugar y se encaminó al armario del cuarto de invitados donde tenía un par de mudas limpias de ropa de entrenamiento. No vivía allí, aunque lo hacía relativamente cerca, en la casa que alguna vez pensó compartir con su pequeña Tsubame.

Se casó con ella teniendo ambos dieciocho años, pero no alcanzaron a disfrutar más de uno su matrimonio. Tsubame sufrió un severo accidente en la calle al ser arrollada por un carruaje y sobrevivió a eso dos semanas pues ni los conocimientos de Genzai ni Megumi sirvieron para sacarla adelante. Durante esos oscuros días Kaoru y Tae estuvieron siempre al pendiente, pero en especial Kaoru que no se limitó a ir a preguntar cómo iban las cosas: tomó cartas en el asunto y a pesar de tener que cargar con su hijo y llevar el dojo sola, se ocupó del aseo de la casa y sus temas prácticos para que él pudiera cuidar de su joven esposa, así Yahiko pudo acompañar a Tsubame todo el tiempo, gestionar un par de salidas al jardín para que sintiera la brisa fresca antes de partir. Su muerte lo dejó destrozado y mientras Yutaro y otros amigos lo animaban a salir de la depresión en la que cayó, a veces a golpes para que reaccionara, Kaoru se mantuvo firme y paciente, ocupándose de él hasta que poco a poco el dolor cedió lo suficiente como para que pudiera volver a salir de casa y ver qué podía hacer con los pedazos de vida que le habían quedado después de la pérdida.

Kenshin no había estado entonces. Había partido lejos a visitar una aldea empobrecida, controlada por la yakuza, con el fin de liberarla y al conseguirlo había decidido quedarse un mes más para ayudar a sus habitantes a salir adelante. Cuando regresó, no tardó en buscarlo para expresarle sus condolencias y en ir al cementerio a honrar la tumba de la niña que él amó como a una hermana pequeña. Yahiko le habló en ese momento, a mes y medio de fallecida su esposa.

-Hace años comenzaste a viajar y comprendo tus motivos para partir lejos de casa. De igual modo sé que no tengo que explicarte lo que se siente haber perdido a la que sería mi compañera porque pasaste por eso pero entonces no comprendo el que dejes a Kaoru sola por tanto tiempo. Kenshin, tú corriste con suerte, con mucha suerte de no perderla, fue algo milagroso si lo pienso. Por otro lado tú no sabes lo que yo daría por saber que mi Tsubame está secuestrada por ahí en alguna isla porque de ser el caso, yo te aseguro que llegaría sin importar qué, pero no es así. Al lugar donde ella está yo no puedo llegar ni menos traerla de vuelta. Kenshin, quédate con Kaoru. Ella trabaja tanto, se esfuerza tanto... debe haber alguna manera en que puedas compensar tu pasado sin tener que abandonarla. Yo hoy te digo que si estuviera en tu lugar, no la dejaría sola ni un solo día.

Ese día Kenshin había parecido entender y Yahiko sintió, al verlo quedarse por más de seis meses seguidos, que el gran favor que Kaoru le había hecho lo había pagado trayendo a su marido, lo que ella más quería, de vuelta. Luego comenzó a pensar que nada de lo que hiciera pagaría a la joven mujer años de cuidados, de enseñanzas sin pedir nada a cambio y por contra, se empezó a desilusionar de Kenshin al notar cómo el tiempo entre sus viajes se comenzaban a espaciar menos y éstos a durar más.

Si, desilusionar era la palabra correcta.

Cuando era niño, Kenshin le parecía un héroe a seguir y en verdad quería ser como él. Recordaba cómo había rabiado al saber que finalmente heredaría la espada Kamiya y no el Hiten Mitsurugi pero con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta de que proteger a las personas y a los que amaba parecía en Kenshin un pregón no nacido del alma, sino más bien de una consciencia culpable que pedía ser aplacada, por ende, se dio cuenta de que el fin de esos ideales en él era bastante egoísta. Ayudaba para expiar sus crímenes, no porque le naciera hacerlo para que las personas vivieran mejor y comprender esa verdad lo confundió. Se preguntó entonces qué es lo que estaría pagando Kaoru que parecía seguir una senda parecida.

-El estilo Kamiya Kashim es para proteger a las personas y protegerse uno mismo. Es una técnica que respeta la vida. No busca que te impongas sobre otros sino estar al servicio de los demás. No es para atacar, es para defender. Si un hombre viniera a mi casa y atacara a mi hijo o quisiera hacerme daño, yo podría proteger a mi hijo sin matar a ese hombre. Si tú no pudieras defenderte por incapacidad de algún tipo, yo podría hacerlo por tí y sé que tú cuidarías de igual forma de mí. No es como la de Kenshin, que fue desarrollada para matar a muchas personas con movimientos mínimos, por ende su ejecución no es tan espectacular io requiere de una condición superatlética como la que él tiene. Sé que hubieras preferido heredar el Hiten y lamento...

-No.- repuso Yahiko muy seguro.- Tu técnica está bien para mí, es la que quiero heredar. Cuando Tsubame sea mi esposa, quiero ser capaz de protegerla y cuidar nuestra casa. No repetiré la historia de mi familia, seré fuerte y no abandonaré nunca a quienes quiero, así como lo haces tú.

Sus palabras habían nacido de lo profundo de su alma al entender que aquella maestra a la que tanto había desdeñado cuando más joven, vivía cada día en pos de ese ideal de proteger. No sabía si era una conducta aprendida o si Kaoru lo hacía por una verdadera vocación o amor, pero verla sacando adelante a su hijo, a él mismo, a su escuela en ausencia de Kenshin era la prueba de una fuerza en su interior que él quería tener y encontrar esa sinceridad en ella lo reencantó con la espada, retomando con brío su entrenamiento para ser maestro. Las cosas no salieron como quiso, pero procuró seguir ese camino y hacer entender a sus pupilos, una vez asumió su primer grupo, esa importante verdad tan simple en apariencia pero tan difícil de comprender a cabalidad cuando se era joven.

Terminó su meditación a tiempo para recibir a los primeros alumnos de su clase. Se sentía tranquilo, lo suficiente para poner atención y concentrarse. Saludó a los jóvenes y comenzó la lección. Ya por la tarde buscaría una solución al desastre que había creado.

O-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o

Kaoru sacudió el futón antes de colgarlo por ahí para que ventilara. Se movía con calma, como cada día al comenzar el aseo pero su mente bullía de imágenes, de reproches y del deseo vehemente de volver el tiempo atrás y no hacer lo que había hecho.

Aún no podía creer que ella... y Yahiko...

Para su suerte, Kenji estaba pasando unos días en Kyoto con Misao y sus amigos que lo habían invitado a un festival. El niño... muchacho de diez años se había mostrado muy entusiasmado ante la idea de viajar en tren, sintiéndose mayor de lo que era y bastante más importante por la proeza de viajar sin madre... aunque acompañado por la pequeña ninja.

Había depositado toda su confianza en Misao al cederle al pequeño, arrepintiéndose de la decisión apenas se puso en marcha el tren. No le quedó otra que regresar a casa sola, sintiendo su mano vacía en donde antes se acunaba la pequeña y pasó el resto del día ocupada para no pensar en lo sola que se sentía, preguntándose a su vez a qué hora llegaría algún mensaje que le hiciera saber que su hijo había llegado bien a la ciudad. Después de dar su clase se dio un baño y como eso no había sido suficiente para relajarla, pensó en beber un poco para ver si con eso podría conciliar mejor el sueño y entonces, Yahiko apareció.

Venía a dejar los nuevos uniformes que se habían encargado con el logo del Kamiya Kashim Ryu. Tae los había convencido de usar una ropa especial que los distinguiera porque eso aportaría seriedad a la imagen que su dojo quería dar, ahora que su fama se extendía. Se sentaron a charlar dentro de la casa, como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho y se pusieron a beber, como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho, sólo que esta vez algo cambió.

A pesar de que su matrimonio y la vida que tenía no eran como ella hubiera querido, Kaoru jamás se había planteado serle infiel a Kenshin, ni siquiera a modo de castigo por dejarla tanto tiempo sola. Había partido a la región de Hokkaido hacía dos meses y sabía que no regresaría antes de dos más. Se había aburrido de pedirle más tiempo para su familia y hacía un par de años le rehuía en la intimidad al no sentirse conectada con él como antes, mucho menos al ver su nulo esfuerzo por acercarse al hijo de ambos. Se arrepentía de haberse casado con él hasta cierto punto, pues Kenji era parte importante de su mundo y se sentía muy agradecida de haberlo tenido pero no dejaba de preguntarse qué era ella para Kenshin exactamente. Él decía quererla, decía encontrar en ella motivo para regresar pero a veces tenía la sensación de que Kenshin decía esas cosas no tanto para calmarla a ella, si no para acallar su conciencia culpable. Así era él y ella no creía en sus palabras.

Un poco nerviosa puso en orden el estar, encontrando cerca del armario una botella de sake vacía. Se arrodilló para recogerla y al levantarse, el roce de la ropa sobre sus senos sensibilizados le dolió. Una punzada la atacó en el centro del pecho al recordar con nitidez la forma en que Yahiko se había abalanzado sobre ellos, sorbiéndolos como un crío hambriento.

¿En qué momento se habían torcido tanto las cosas? Ambos bebieron pero no se emborracharon y por eso ella no podía echarle la culpa a la bebida sobre sus acciones. El sake a lo más le había soltado un poco la lengua y claro, palabras sacan palabras y a veces promueven acciones y así había sucedido.

Todo comenzó cuando Kaoru comentó sobre las nuevas chicas que se habían incorporado a la clase de Yahiko. Observó que eran muy jóvenes y dijo que pensaba que estaban ahí por él más que por algún gusto particular por las artes marciales.

-Ni siquiera Yutaro en su momento tuvo tanto arrastre. Creo que te estás volviendo una celebridad.

-Me da lo mismo lo de las alumnas nuevas. Ellas son mis pupilas, no tengo intención de que sea de otra manera. Como maestro, debo guiarlas.

-Pero hay una particularmente guapa. Supongamos que te gustara una de ellas... ¿no pensarías tener una relación? Estás muy solo.

-No. ¡Qué cosas dices, Kaoru! No me veo en ninguna relación ahora, no lo necesito, estoy bien así.

-Pero supongamos que te gustara alguna, que la encontraras guapa...

-Kaoru, mejor pongámoslo al revés. Supongamos que eres tú quien entrena a un alumno guapo. Dime, ¿te dejarías llevar por él?

-Es diferente, Yahiko. Yo estoy casada, soy una señora con un hijo.

-Si, pero para el tiempo que viene Kenshin a casa es como si no lo estuvieras. Entonces dime, mejor aún, confiesa: ¿Tienes en tu grupo algún alumno guapo?

-¡Cómo se te ocurre! Son todos niños.

-No todos son niños, hay varios de mi edad y no me considero niño para nada. Tampoco diría que tú estás tan vieja para ellos. Tu único problema es que estás casada.

-Y tengo un hijo. Que no se te olvide. Ningún hombre quiere a una mujer con el hijo de otro.

-No tiene por qué ser siempre así. De pronto algo aparece.

-De cualquier modo, para tí es más fácil conseguir pareja. Eres joven, atractivo y estás solo. No hay motivo alguno para que una chica interesada no pueda estar contigo.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin reconoces algo bueno en mí. Y si, lo sé, soy guapo.

-Y muy humilde, por lo que se ve.- remató Kaoru, tomando un poco más de sake. Yahiko la imitó riendo pero luego, se puso serio.

-¿Kaoru?

-Dime.

-¿En verdad piensas que soy atractivo?

¿Que si lo pensaba? Sus ojos se lo gritaban cada vez que lo veía. Es decir, no es que le gustara de una forma... especial pero saltaba a la vista su cuerpo bien proporcionado, sus brazos gruesos, su espalda recta y la seguridad en sí mismo en todo lo que hacía le daban un aire muy especial pero claro, eran cosas que cualquiera podía ver en él, interesada o no.

-Pues si.

Yahiko había mirado su copa de sake, a la que le quedaba un sorbo. Lo bebió de golpe.

-Pues yo también pienso que eres muy atractiva. No conozco a una mujer de veintinueve años más guapa que tú. En realidad, te ves menor a pesar de estar criando a Kenji y estar al pendiente de mí. Gracias por eso.- dijo, mirándola en el último momento.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Tú siempre has estado aquí, conmigo, siendo mi mano derecha y el amigo cuando te he necesitado. No sé qué habría hecho sin tí luego que Kenshin empezara a viajar.

-Yo tampoco sé qué habría hecho sin tí cuando enviudé.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Yahiko dio el primer paso cuando algo en la mirada azul le indicó que no sería rechazado. Juntó sus labios con los de Kaoru y en cuanto sintió que se entreabrían para él, los tomó con todo.

Kaoru no se quedó atrás. Como un volcán que repentinamente hace erupción, así tal fue su respuesta. No quiso pensar en ese momento si estaba bien o mal, sólo que la caricia sobre su boca era sublime y que lo que podría sentir el resto de su cuerpo sería tanto o más intenso y no se equivocó. No se dio cuenta, hasta que Yahiko con toda insolencia la desnudó, que Kenshin siempre la había tratado en ese aspecto como una niña, yendo con toda suavidad sobre ella, preguntándole si se sentía bien, si dolía, si le gustaba, a veces poniendo tanto cuidado que nunca logró vislumbrar en él una necesidad urgente de ella como se lo demostraba ahora ese joven. Por primera vez desde que lo conociera se preguntó si ella le gustaba de antes a Yahiko o si lo que estaba haciendo tenía algo que ver con el tiempo que llevaba sin mujer tras perder a Tsubame pero se dejó hacer. Yahiko le abrió la ropa envalentonado por sus gemidos y aprisionó un pezón sin demora, dominándola al tomarle una mano para que ella no lo apartara y por alguna razón, esa actitud, lejos de molestar o asustar a la maestra de kendo, la excitó a un nivel tal que no tardó en colar una mano por la ropa del joven y tocar su piel directamente, alcanzando su miembro que no tardó en ponerse erecto.

Yahiko rugió ante el toque y se hizo del otro pezón, haciéndolo desaparecer dentro de su boca. Jaló de él, con aparente fuerza sin embargo no lo dañó. Kaoru se dejó recostar y separó las piernas, deseosa de sentirlo dentro de ella. Un deseo animal se apoderó de ambos y sus ojos brillaron en cuanto él se quitó la camisa y dejó a la vista su ancho torso. Ella se levantó lo suficiente para llegar a un hombro y morderlo, entonces Yahiko la dominó una vez más, alcanzando con precisión un punto en el grácil cuello femenino donde mordió y chupó sin culpas, arrancando quejidos de un placer que Kaoru no había conocido hasta el momento y de tal magnitud que su ropa interior no tardó en humedecerse. Se revolvió bajo él y esta vez Yahiko acabó de arrancarle lo último que la separaba de él.

-No sé si vuelva a tener esta oportunidad.- dijo mirándola de manera hambrienta antes de hundir la cabeza entre sus suaves piernas. Kaoru se arqueó hacia atrás con la intromisión de su boca en un punto tan sensible y unos minutos después varios espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo mientras luchaba por no gritar. Yahiko se quedó allí hasta que terminó, lamiendo todo vestigio de placer y fue en busca del propio, pero Kaoru con una mano cubrió su recién asaltada obertura.

-Tampoco sé si vuelva a tener oportunidad.- dijo, levantándose lo suficiente para meter en su boca la virilidad de Yahiko. No vio problema en hacer lo mismo que él por ella, sólo que cercano a su orgasmo, él decidió parar. Sabía que si obtenía ese placer tardaría en recuperarse y no quería terminar aún, algo así le había dicho. La penetró de un empellón y Kaoru, arqueándose para él, lo recibió con gusto.

Yahiko era grande, grande... cuando la estaba poseyendo, su rostro quedaba perfectamente sobre ella, para compartir algunos besos y si ella se incorporaba un poco quedaba acunada en su pecho. Lo mordió cuando una cosquilla se hizo presente y un nuevo clímax le llegó. No pudo creerlo cuando él, luego de dejarla descansar unos instantes, la acomodó, dejándola en cuatro patas. Esta vez la tomó por atrás, quitándole el aire con cada embestida que le daba.

Cuando Yahiko terminó, ella se encontraba exhausta. El joven la cargó en brazos hasta el dormitorio y allí, en el transcurso de la noche lo hicieron un par de veces más.

Su cuerpo se inflamó de deseo tras recordar esos momentos y ni siquiera su sentido del pudor bastaron para bajar su ganas. Había terminado el aseo y había preparado de comer casi sin darse cuenta, así como estaba de ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

La culpa era de Kenshin, lo era, por descuidarla, por dejarla sola a merced de la soledad y de saber, como ahora, que aquella persona que en su ausencia había sido su sostén durante años además la encontraba deseable y le podía proporcionar un exquisito placer por gusto propio. Él mismo lo había propiciado, ella lo había escuchado en más de una ocasión pidiéndole a Yahiko cuidar de su familia, desentendiéndose y yendo lejos. Yahiko entonces había tomado el lugar de Kenshin en muchas ocasiones como carpintero, como enfermero de Kaoru cuando Kenji era tan pequeño que no podía cuidarla cuando estaba enferma asi que, ¿qué más daba si lo hacía ahora como hombre?. No sólo para ella había sido una importante compañía, también para Kenji lo había sido al punto que el niño lo consideraba mucho más importante que su mismo padre y en más de una ocasión le había dicho a Kaoru que por qué Kenshin y no Yahiko, era su papá. Que no estaba de acuerdo.

Ella no había hecho nada malo, entonces. Sólo había actuado en consecuencia con lo que Kenshin mismo preparó durante todo ese tiempo. Le prometió darle una familia y la había convertido en madre, pero también en padre y en el sostén de la casa y ya estaba cansada de batallar sola, de saber que podría encontrarse junto a su esposo, mismo que prefería socorrer a los demás en vez de su familia. La halagaba la confianza que parecía tenerle respecto a resolver los problemas pero ya no quería más, no era justo. ¡No era la vida que había querido!

Recordó con amargura que ella misma, en un arrebato de amor y sacrificio lo apoyó y animó a seguir sus sueños. No debería estar quejándose entonces por sus viajes.

Suspiró. Su momento de rebeldía había pasado. Había faltado a su esposo y eso la hacía una mala mujer. No importaba nada más.

o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o

Cuando Yahiko terminó la clase, decidió regresar a su casa. Buscó a Kaoru para despedirse y la encontró en la cocina, probando un guiso. Admiró su talle desde atrás, recordando de forma nítida la textura suave de su piel, la curva de su cadera, el sabor en ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, si había pensado así sobre ella, después de todo, de niño en más de alguna ocasión, sin querer, la había visto con poca ropa. La primera vez que se masturbó se ayudó con una de esas imágenes -aunque jamás se lo confesaría- hasta que Tsubame le pareció lo suficientemente atractiva de una manera sexual para hacerlo pensando en ella. La maternidad y los años no habían hecho otra cosa que realzar interesantes volúmenes que no estaban allí antes y ahora que la veía, ya quería hacérselo sobre la mesada.

Tomó aire. Esos pensamientos no lo estaban ayudando. Bastante suerte había tenido por la mañana cuando ella despertó y no lo mató.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención. Kaoru, con el cabello pulcramente tomado, se giró hacia él. Deseó poder ver ese cabello desparramado una vez más sobre el tatami o cubriendo su espalda mientras él se aferraba a su cuerpo y se enterraba en ella.

-Me acaba de llegar una nota. Creo que es de Misao.- dijo. Kaoru se apresuró en llegar hasta él y leer el papel.

-Kenji está muy bien, fascinado con el viaje. Pregunta si se puede quedar más días. Este niño no piensa en su madre que está sola.

-Es sólo un niño, es normal que quiera divertirse un poco. Además, no estás sola. Yo te acompaño... como siempre.

Bueno. Debía reconocérselo. Kaoru le gustaba y muchisimo. La mujer lo miró.

-Yahiko, sobre nosotros...

-Supongo que si se lo decimos a Kenshin, pueden pasar una de dos cosas. O me mata o no lo hace. Pienso que si me mata, sería una lástima morir... por tan poco, digo, no llegará esta noche y podríamos... repetirlo. Y si no lo hace... podemos seguir o parar, como quieras.

-Yahiko, no puedes pensar así. Estoy casada.

-Como si no lo estuvieras.

-Te llevo seis o siete años.

-No me importa.

-La gente hablará.

-Y que hable. Siempre lo han hecho. Hace años que piensan que somos amantes.

-Amantes...

-¿Y qué si lo somos? Nadie tiene que enterarse y si se enteran, al diablo.

-Pero...

Yahiko la cogió por la cintura y la sentó en la mesada. La besó con fuerza.

-Sólo sé que estoy en el preciso momento y lugar que quiero. Ambos somos adultos y si lo deseamos, ¿por qué no? Si Kenshin es tan tonto de no darse cuenta de lo que tiene, yo, que lo he probado, no lo dejaré pasar.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? Yahiko, esto no está bien.

-¿Qué no está bien? ¿Quererte? ¿Desearte?

-Me puedo embarazar si seguimos.

Yahiko la miró unos momentos.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Por supuesto, tonto. ¿Cómo crees que se hacen los bebés? Si me embarazo, Kenshin me dejará...

-Y tendrás a mi hijo y formaremos una familia tú y yo y Kenji.- dijo entusiasmado.

-Yahiko...

-Todo estará bien, Kaoru. Cuando él te deje, cuidaré de tí y de Kenji, ya lo verás. Cuidaré de ustedes, como siempre. Estoy decidido, es lo que quiero. Pero si tú no quieres...

Yahiko llegó a la casa con diez años. Había sido un mocoso insolente y más dealguna vez deseó echarlo y no tener que verle más. Pero el chico había crecido y le decía que se haría cargo de ella. Kaoru no necesitaba eso, a decir verdad pero si, quería una pareja con quien contar y Yahiko por años había sido para ella algo muy parecido, salvo por el aspecto sexual en el que parecían llevarse sorprendentemente bien. Él tenía mucha energía pero también parecía tener un interés genuino en ella a juzgar por la manera en que construía castillos en el aire de manera tan inocente. Ella sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles pero a plena consciencia, decidió dejarse llevar.

Por eso se desató el obi y dejó que la yukata se deslizara un poco sobre sus hombros. Al verla,Yahiko no lo pensó más. Se puso entre sus piernas, se descubrió el miembro y se metió en ella. Kaoru no pudo detenerlo y aún cuando lo pensó como una última oportunidad para recuperar la cordura y el buen juicio, no quiso. Se dejó hacer, cruzando las piernas tras él.

A decir verdad, nunca había pensado así de su más aventajado pupilo pero ahora que lo conocía de esa forma, le encantaba. Se lo hizo saber susurrándole al oído lo mucho que le gustaba aquello que le hacía y cómo deseaba poder continuarlo más tarde.

No sabía si Yahiko le gustaba de manera romántica pero de alguna manera lo quería en su vida como un compañero... el amor no había cumplido sus expectativas en el pasado y si el joven aceptaba mejor que ella esa relación, estaba bien para ella. Al diablo lo que pensara Kenshin y el resto. Sólo Kenji podía preocuparle y estaba segura que en esos días encontraría una manera de resolver qué información le daría aunque algo dentro de ella le indicó que decírselo a su hijo sería el menor de sus problemas.

Sintió a Yahiko derramarse en ella y luego su boca demandando la suya, haciéndola olvidar todo lo demás.

O-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o

Enero 3, 2017

Notas de autora

La verdad, hacía tiempo tenía pensado escribir algo sobre estos dos y Pajarito sin querer me dio la posibilidad de desarrollarlo. No estoy segura de que este sea el perfecto final pero atendiendo al pedido de "una Kaoru infiel", creo que queda bien así.

Feliz Año nuevo a todas. Ahora, a seguir reparando mi notebook, que está andando pero le falta unainstalación final de sistema operativo.


End file.
